New Girl On The Block
by Hpmcgonagallheart001
Summary: Stacei, a new girl from America joins during the fourth year. She falls in love, has a mean step parent, and gets a pretty cool replacement for parents.


AN: This is the first story in the New Girl On The Block series, if it is a success, I will make New Girl On The Block: Meeting The Parents. This second book will be set in the fifth year. I hope you enjoy, this story was four pages on word, and it took several weeks to make.

Stacei was excited, she was in London for the first time. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get to platform 9 3/4. She went over to a nice looking woman with mostly ginger kids, one set of lean twins, and another ginger boy that looked to be about her age. "I know I am going to sound ridiculous, you're probably all muggles… do you know how to get to platform 9 ¾?" She asked. "Just run straight at the wall, between platforms 9 and 10. Is this you're first time to Hogwarts? I'm Mrs. Weasley by the way, this is Ron, Ginny, and the twins Fred and George." Molly said absolutely beaming. "Yes, but I'm a transfer student, from America. Fourth year, I absolutely can not wait." Stacei replied. She ran to the wall, and hoped onto another platform. "This is my fourth year too, Ron Weasley. Let's go find Harry and Hermione, I'm sure there already on the train." Ron said, introducing himself.

We were on the train, and I stepped into the car, nervous. "Hi I'm Stacei, I'm going to assume you're Harry and you're Hermione." I said, looking at the two. The one was girl with brown curly hair, thin, and the other was a skinny dark haired boy with round rim glasses. I sat down next to Harry and looked at him closer. "Blimey! You're _that_ Harry! You're Harry Potter! By Merlin's beard, you're the boy who lived!" I said noticing his scar. He nodded and smiled. "Now I might as while tell you three, since I think I can trust you three, I am a padmat. Please don't freak out." I said nervous, the two boys only got a confused look on there faces, but Hermione's mouth dropped. "Are you really? So you transfigure into… a wolf? That's super rare though isn't it?" Hermione said. "Yup. I'm going to head out of the car for a little bit, okay?" I said standing.

I opened the car door and bumped into a blond boy, about my age. "Ah, hello I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I would open my arms to you, but I can already see you've fallen in with the wrong crowd. Besides people like you should be in cages. Padmat." He spat. I turned to head back into the car, but turned around unexpectedly and punched him in the face. "Don't you _ever_ speak to me that way again, or next time you will lose an arm. You propered pansy!" I growled. Fred and George grabbed my arms to stop me from attacking him. I was fighting the twins to attack. "Let me kill him! That twisted BASTARD! YOU'RE GOING TO GET WHATS COMING TO YOU MALFOY! THAT'S A PROMISE BITCH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. All five of them pulled me into the car, and I began to cry. "What did he mean 'Padmat' what is that?" Fred asked. "It means I can transfigure into a wolf, normally that's used as an offensive term. I would have killed him right then and there, I don't care who saw. He was dishonoring me and my mother. No one _ever_ is to dishonor her around me." I began crying. Harry put his arms around me, to console me. "What happened to your mother, if I may?" Hermione asked carefully. "She was killed, but no one knows by whom. She wasn't killed by you-know-who though, that was for certain." I said crying.

"Can you really transfigure into a wolf? That would be amazing." George said, and I perked up. "Would you like to see? I practiced when I was younger, but I'm not allowed to now, my step-parents hate padmats." I said beaming. "Sure, but you have two step-parents?" Fred asked. "Yeah, after my mother died, my dad married again. Then he was killed by an arachnid bite, and Sylvia married Robert, my step monsters." I laughed. "Oh, that makes sense." Fred replied.

"Alright everyone ready? I'm going to do it." I said smiling. I got cheers and claps, so I stood up and transfigured. "Well?" I asked, and howled. "What? Cool!" was Ron's reaction. I jumped up on the seat next to Harry, curled up and laid down. "You look like a little puppy, Stace." Harry said smiling I wagged my tail in response and laid my head on his lap. "Ha. You a lap dog now?" Hermione giggled. "Woof!" was my response, as I can only talk in human tongue shortly after transfiguring, and wagged my tail. "No English huh?" George asked confused. I nodded my head up and down, and they understood.

We arrived at Hogwarts shortly after. I had taken a small nap in my pup form on Harry's lap. "Hey, Stace, we're here." He said. I stood and transfigured. "Cool!" I said with a yawn. I stood with my robes on, but I didn't know what house I was going to be in yet. I entered what seemed to be a grand hall like all the other students. "The ceiling is -" Hermione started. "Bewitched, I know you're not the only person that's read Hogwarts: A history." I finished. Then a woman of about seventy, most definitely a professor, pulled me aside.

"You must be Stacei, the new transfer student. I am well aware of your blood status, and let's just say I think it will be wonderful having another animagus around. I am Professor McGonagall, and you will be sorted separately from the first years. A- I mean, Professor Dumbledore and I think that it would be highly embarrassing to be sorted with first years. After the feast I will lead you to Professor Dumbledore's office. You may sit with whomever you choose tonight. However you will have to sit with you're assigned house every night after. I hope you like it here, the last three years have been somewhat chaotic." The professor said, sternly.

"Alright, thank you. Wait? Another animagus? Who is the other animagus?" I asked, confused. "Well let's just say… you've already talked with her. Me, of course, after all I am the transfiguration professor." She said smiling. "Oh, duh. What's your animagus, if I may?" I asked. She began to transfigure, and she transfigured into a gray and black striped tabby cat. "Well what do you think?" she purred. "Very impressive, professor. Although, I believe I can do better." I jumped into a back flip, transfiguring mid way. "Show off." she said in cat tongue. "Ha, that was exciting." I howled we both transfigured back and smiled as we headed into the dining room.

"What did McGonagall want?" Harry asked. "She wanted to tell me that I will be sorted after dinner, I'm not sure." I said, still smiling. "What are you so cheery for? Oh, wait let me guess, she showed you her animagus, didn't she?" Hermione asked. "Maybe, but I showed her one better, she simply transfigured, but I did a back flip transfiguration. It takes years of practice, and she called me a show off too." I laughed. "Surprising, she doesn't take a liking to many students. You are one of the lucky ones I guess." Ron piped up. "Really? She's very quaint, like a mother almost." I said shocked. "Or in her case, grandmother." Fred laughed, which sent us all into giggles. "Well she is what? Seventy? At least, she might even be a hundred for all we know." George added, making us laugh even more. I looked over at the professor and she smiled.

After dinner, I was led to a statue of a hippogriff. "Lemon Sherbets." McGonagall said, and she looked at me like I was crazy. "It's his favorite candy, I don't even know. Him and those stupid sherbets." She smiled. "I'm not even going to ask. Do I even want to know what other enchantments can open the stair case?" I asked, sarcastically. Which, apparently was funny, because she started laughing. "When I heard the passwords for the stair case I said the same thing!" She laughed. We went the rest of the way up the stair case, and into Dumbledore's office.

"Alright, Stacei, is it? I am the headmaster, professor Dumbledore." He greeted. I sat on a chair that was present, and a hat was placed on my head. I jumped when it began to talk. "Ah, yes. What is this? A split personality? One part is saying, Raven Claw, a strong mind that would do well. There is another side to you however, a wild side, a side that shows out more than the rest. That side is courageous, a Gryffindor by heart. Hmm, but where to put you?" The Sorting Hat spoke, in an old tone. _Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor._ I thought to myself and apparently he heard me.

"Gryffindor ehh? Really? You could be very wise if put in Raven claw. Yes I understand. Then it better be Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat said, as if announcing his choice. McGonagall silently cheered, and professor Dumbledore smiled. "Good job, and good luck Stacei." He said. McGonagall and left and we chatted. "Why did you want Gryffindor house?" She asked. "You know, I'm not really sure." I replied. "Well just because you are in my house, don't think I will take it easy on you." Professor McGonagall said. "I know, don't think I won't work my hardest either." I laughed and I transfigured. She transfigured as well. "You really think I won't try to impress my already favorite professor?" I joked. "Oh, really? Well you've already impressed me quite a bit, considering you are already a level 15 transfiguration padmat. You'd best keep up the good work." McGonagall purred. "I won't fail to impress you, that I can assure." I howled. We walked until we came up to a painting of a rather large woman.

"Alright, you're here. Beyond this painting is the common rooms, I am sure the other three are waiting for you inside. This is as far as I go, goodnight Stacei." She said and transfigured into the stern professor. "Thank you, professor. Really, thanks." I said, smiled, and went beyond the painting. "Hey!" I said, and the three looked up from the fire. "Well there's the girl of the hour. Harry was starting to say you might have been put in another house, and I told him there's no way after you handled Malfoy the way you did." Hermione smiled. "Hey in my defense, it was about an hour since you left." Harry objected. "You really think I was going to let you guys wait all night for me?" I said. Ron burst out laughing. "Hey, we should compare schedules." Hermione smiled. "Yeah! Hey who's our DADA teacher? Someone named Mr. Willis…" Ron said, confused. I thought and thought because I knew that name from somewhere. That was it Mr. Willis! "My Step- Dad?!" I shouted in panic. "This can't be good…" Hermione nodded. "I know him, he will do anything to turn my classmates and friends against me. He will try to make me seem like a beast I know it." I said breaking down. Harry put his arms around me, in order to stop me from crying. "We won't let that happen, Stace. I promise I won't let him make a fool of you, not now or ever." Harry said with a comforting smile. I leaned into his embrace and we let the embers of the fire fade in the night.

I woke up the next morning, snug as a bug. I opened my eyes and I seen Harry right next to me. I could feel his breath on my skin, and I sighed with relief. "Morning sunshine, did you sleep well?" He asked. "Just brilliant, Harry." I smiled. We got up, and I brushed my raven black hair. I put my glasses on, and my blue eyes sparkled. I grabbed my blue and white hair tie, and pulled my raven black hair into a tight bun. "You ready? Remember you're going to meet your step- dad today." Harry smiled, putting his arms around me. "As long as you're with me." I said giving him a peck on the cheek. "Aww. I will." He said smiling.

We walked down the corridors until we came to our first classroom. I sat next to Harry, and Ron and Hermione sat right behind us. "Good morning, Robert." I said. He gave me an evil smile, which I knew was bad. "Good morning every one. Please open you're books to page 94, Stacei will you come into my office for a moment, the rest of you read the chapter. Thank you." He said, rather politely and even opened the door for me. "What are you up to, Robert?" I asked knowing his demeanor. "Please, take a seat Stacei. I only want to talk." He said, rather oddly. "O.. kay.." I said, sitting down in the chair that was provided. "I want your class to see who you are. A freak, just like your mother. You padmats kill, without even a second thought. They will find out who you really are a freak, a monster!" He said, as if he were a lunatic. "Don't you EVER insult my mother again you hear?!" I said cornering him. "What are you going to do, bite me? Good, show what kind of example you really are." He said, smirking. I ran out of the office, and every one stared at me in fear.

"What's going on here? Harry?" I asked, afraid that the class would turn on me. "You- You were going to bite us weren't you?" Neville asked. "No! I'd never… Harry?" I asked, askew, afraid that they were going to hurt me, then I began to cry, and fell to the floor. Harry wrapped his arms around me, and tried to shush my crying. "Neville, she wouldn't do that. Come on you guys." Harry said, almost offended. "What about biting us huh?" Draco spat. "No! Of course not! Why would I ever!" I shouted and stood, defending my honor. "Come on Malfoy that's really low, even for you." Harry stood by my side. "But you could bite us…" Pansy said. "Just because I _could_ doesn't mean I _would_ , just like take for instance, Luna couldn't you bite Ron? Or Hermione couldn't you bite Neville? Just because someone _could_ do something doesn't mean they _would_ do it." I said, tears still streaming down my face. "I wouldn't bite Ron…" Luna said quietly. "And I wouldn't bite Neville." Hermione added. "Exactly. Just because someone could do something doesn't they would." Stacei said, and Harry stood by her side.

That was weeks ago, now though Harry had been entered into the tri-cup championship. He had to get a dragon egg in the next competition if he wanted to win. "Harry. A dragon egg, really are you sure?" I asked worried. "Yes, I am going to do this Stace. I love you, sunshine." He said, giving me a kiss on the nose. "Love you too, my Harry bear." I said kissing him, which of course the Daily Prophet ate up at the first given chance. He headed towards his room, and I went walking down the halls. "Ah, just the person I was looking for, Stacei may we talk for a moment, in my office." McGonagall said in a stern tone, which wasn't normal around me. "Uh, sure." I said following the professor.

We entered her office and Robert was there. "You…" I growled. "Ah. I wanted to talk. This is serious." He put his hands up, and McGonagall took his wand. "What's going on?" I asked, looking worried at McGonagall. "I am putting you up for adoption, Sylvia and I think it best. We know you hate us, and we understand why. There's good news, however. Do you want to tell her Minerva?" He said and I felt like I was going to cry, water entered my eyes, and McGonagall put her arms around me. "Well there is good news. I am adopting you, and Professor Dumbledore is going to grade your Transfiguration assignments." She said, and I couldn't help but hug her.

There were ups and downs in the year, but I couldn't be happier. I had a nice boyfriend, and a mother. A real one, one that actually cares about me, and the fourth year was crazy. I am ready, for what ever my fifth year has to bring.


End file.
